


Black

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton is a good boyfriend, Depression, M/M, dark mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky has a black day, Clint is there to help.





	Black

Bucky was having a black day. Everything was black; his mood, his emotions, his thoughts, his memories. His body felt so heavy, like he was made of stone. He felt like he was trying to see through a dense, black fog and it took so much effort just to breathe.  Somehow, he managed to stumble to the couch and curl up in a ball, with the hood of his sweatshirt up; hiding his face and his hands tucked into the sleeves. He knew he was sinking into a cold, black void and he didn’t even have the energy to try to stop it.

Somewhere, in a minuscule corner of his mind he heard the door open and footsteps that stopped near him.

“Bad day, Huh?” a voice asked.

Clint, a tiny part of his brain supplied. Your boyfriend, who loves you. You don’t deserve his love a louder, uglier metal voice shouted. You’re a cold-blooded killer that nobody loves. You’re ugly, worthless, disgusting.

Bucky shivered and curled tighter into himself with a whimper. Strong arms wrapped around him and he was gently uncurled and pulled against a firm chest.

“I know the voice is telling you bad things but they’re not true.” Clint said softly. “I’m right here, you’re not alone.”

Lies, when he realizes what you are, he’ll leave. He’ll throw into a deep, dark pit where you belong.

“I’m here, Bucky, I love you. You are a good person and deserve love and happiness.” Clint told him. “Hang onto me, Babe, I’m right here.”

Bucky clung to him, pressing his face against his chest. He head throbbed with dark thoughts and images of the things he had done; everything swirling around, making him nauseous.

“I’m bad.” Bucky groaned.

Clint took a deep breath and slowly let it out before lifting Bucky’s head off his chest so he was looking at him.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are a good man.” He said, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Bucky shook his head.

“You are,” Clint insisted, “and I’ll keep telling you until you believe it.”

Bucky shook his head harder.

“James Buchanan Barnes is a good man. James Buchanan Barnes is a good man. James Buchanan Barnes is a good man. James Buchanan Barnes is a good man.” Clint chanted in a high pitch sing song voice.

Bucky put his hand over his mouth.  Clint nodded. Bucky shook his head. Clint pulled his hand away.

“I know you’re in a bad head space right now, I get it, I’ve been there,” Clint told him squeezing his hand, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere and I’ll keep telling you you’re a good man until you believe, you fall asleep, or I lose my voice, whichever comes first.”

Bucky snorted, then realized the black had lightened just a little, to a shade of dark grey. This ridicules man was like a light penetrating gloom. It was faint for now but giving it all it had. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Clint’s chest feeling it rise and fall in a steady rhythm, hearing his heartbeat.

Bucky had no idea how long they lay there, breathing together but in tiny micrometers, the fog lightened to a pale grey and he didn’t feel like he was made of stone.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“Any time, Babe.” Clint said.

Bucky gave him a squeeze, then sat up.

“Hungry?” Clint asked as he sat up and stretched.

“I could eat.” Bucky told him.

“Good, I’ll order the pizza, you get us something to drink.” Clint said, pulling out his phone.

 Bucky headed for the kitchen.

“Hey Clint.” He called.

“Yeah?” Clint said, not looking up from his phone.

“Love you.”

Clint looked up and grinned.

“Love you too.”


End file.
